Un Sommeil Difficile
by Miss Kazu
Summary: Akira x Agito. Akito ne supporte pas de dormir seul. C'est ainsi qu'en l'absence de Kaito, il s'infiltre dans le lit d'Akira. Mais en pleine nuit, c'est Agito qui apparait. Avec peut être un futur yaoi, qui sait.


Ma seconde fic sur Air Gear ! °_sort les éventails° _J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je l'ai recontinué alors que je déprimais en ne trouvant rien sur Akira et Agito (Oh quel monde cruel, vive le AkirAgito !! è.é)

Genre: Humour surtout, romance et peut être un petit Yaoi Lemon pour finir... à étudier, j'aviserais selon les reviews je pense.

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont, malheureusement, pas à moi. Sinon vous pensez bien qu'Akira sortirait déjà avec notre cher Agito vénéré depuis longtemps ! xD

Bonne lecture en tout cas et les reviews sont les bienvenues !

* * *

****

Un sommeil difficile...

__

Ce jour-là, Akito ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Son grand frère Kaito, chef des membres du G-men, était parti en mission nocturne, abandonnant seul son petit frère dans leur lit et dans une angoisse délicate. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleutés ne s'endormait qu'en présence de quelqu'un, il ne supportait pas de quitter la réalité pour les songes seul. Agito était trop stressé par une raison inconnue, même de l'hote principal de leur corps pour lui tenir la conversation calmement. Akito avait décidé de le laisser se reposer et il préféra se torturer seul dans le lit encore un moment avant de prendre une décision.

° Kaito-nii ne reviendra pas ce soir... ° _se dit il une bonne fois pour toute d'un air abattu en se relevant. Il hésita encore quelques instants à quitter ce lit froid mais la solitude devenait trop inssuportable; il devait dormir auprés de quelqu'un. La première personne qui lui vint à l'esprit fut le jeune homme chatain qui cohabitait avec eux. L'une des meilleures dernières recrues des commandos aligators: Udô Akira. Ce dernier dormait habituellement dans le lit installé au second étage du véhicule. Il lui arrivait aussi de dormir à la belle étoile, sur le camion._

° Udô kun est mignon quand il dort... ° _sourit il à lui-même avant de se caler tout contre lui. Son petit corps frèle touchait avec facilité celui chaud de son ami dans une telle position, l'un face à l'autre. La peau de l'endormi émanait une douce chaleur qui aurait pu suffir à Agito pour oublier tout le reste. Ce dernier s'était glisser entre ses bras et put s'y abandonner comme si il s'agissait de ceux de Morphée. Sa dernière vision fut le visage assoupi et tranquille du futur chef des Behemoth, ses longs cils noirs accentuant leur ombre dans la semi-obscurité. Le sommeil vint l'évanouir petit à petit._

° Unn... Fuck, c'est quoi cette chaleur toute douce ? ° _se demanda Agito qui venait d'être dérangé dans son propre sommeil. Il ouvrit trés légèrement ses lourdes paupières, encore trop chargées de fatigue. Il crut apercevoir son meilleur ami en face de lui._

° Akira ? Je rêve de lui... Akira... Fuck, j'aimerais... bien l'embrasser pour une fois... ° _se dit il encore dans le vague. Il ne se posa pas plus de questions et, se croyant encore dans le monde des songes, posa délicatement ses lèvres sur leurs jumelles, se collant petit à petit. La langue du Fang King les caressa aussi doucement ce qui provoqua un petit gémissement de la part de la Bête endormie. Akira cligna des yeux à un rythme lent et régulier._

° Cette sensation ? Agi... Agito ? ° _Plus le jeune homme chatain se parlait mentalement et plus ses pupilles devinrent rondes et petites. Il du cligner plusieurs fois pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait._

° Agito dans mon lit qui m'embrasse... QUOI ?! ° _se dit il à la limite du coma. Sa voix ne voulait pas sortir, jugeant surement que la bouche de son ami collée à la sienne faisait un rempart trop charmant à dépasser. Agito relacha pourtant ses lèvres pour s'endormir complètement de nouveau, sa tête reposant sur le bras d'Akira. Ce dernier n'osa plus penser, ne dit rien et n'avait plus de pensées mais d'énormes nuages embuant son cerveau. Que pouvait bien faire son meilleur ami dans son lit ?_

° Il dort toujours avec Kaito... Ah... Kaito n'est pas là... Mais pourquoi m'a t-il embrassé ?! ° _rougit il en observant le doux visage angélique du Fang King au repos. Il était tellement adorable ainsi, un visage que personne n'avait encore vu à part probablement Kaito, si Agito deignait dormir avec qui que se soit. Le coeur de la Bête s'emballa à cette vision d'une rareté absolue. Il paraissait si détendu, tellement à l'aise..._

° Et ses douces lèvres... ° _repensa t-il en rougissant de nouveau. La Bête reserra plus timidement son bras libre sur son ami. Tout en lui fut si différent à ce moment-là... Akira mit un trés long moment à s'endormir, trop occupé à mémoriser l'image parfaite d'un Agito_ _assoupi entre ses bras._


End file.
